Season Six
Renewal of for the 2014-2015 season was announced on February 13, 2014, by The CW's President, Mark Pedowitz. It's set to premiere on October 2, 2014. On January 11, 2015, it was announced that The Vampire Diaries is renewed for a seventh season. Variety Kevin Williamson also tweeted to confirm this. Kevin Williamson on Twitter Season Summary Season five of began with a sense of hope for Elena (Nina Dobrev). After a passionate summer with Damon (Ian Somerhalder), Elena headed to Whitmore College with Caroline (Candice Accola), not knowing that Bonnie (Kat Graham) sacrificed her life to save Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen). As Bonnie’s friends fought to bring her back to life as the Anchor to the Other Side, Stefan (Paul Wesley) had to face-off with his doppelgänger Silas, and a newly human Katherine (Nina Dobrev) struggled with mortality and motherhood. Damon’s relationship with Elena was put to the test when Enzo (Michael Malarkey), an old vampire friend from Damon’s past, revealed he was still alive and looking for revenge. Stefan and Caroline’s friendship deepened as they stood up to the Travelers, a nomadic witch tribe driven to strip Mystic Falls of magic and cast out its supernatural residents. Finally, with time running low until the inevitable collapse of the Other Side, Damon and Bonnie made the ultimate sacrifice in order to bring back their friends. Now, months after this devastating tragedy, everyone is dealing with the loss of their loved ones in different ways, some more destructively than others. What happened to Bonnie and Damon, and if they can even be saved, remains a mystery. Meanwhile, their beloved hometown of Mystic Falls continues to be a magic-free zone, protected by a seemingly harmless community watch program. If there’s any hope of salvaging their former lives, our heroes must find a way to push through their grief and band together. This season will explore themes of loss, denial and what it means to move on in the face of immortality, ultimately begging the age-old question – can you ever really go home again?SpoilerTV Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios. The series was developed by Kevin Williamson (The Following, Scream) & Julie Plec (The Originals, Kyle XY, Wasteland), who serve as executive producers along with Leslie Morgenstein (Gossip Girl, Pretty Little Liars) and Caroline Dries (Melrose Place, Smallville). Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Grieving Chapter (Ep. 601-607): ** This chapter follows the gang four months after Damon and Bonnie's death, and how their friends are trying to move on with their lives. Elena, Jeremy and Stefan are still grieving, and Caroline and Enzo try and find a way to break the Travelers' anti-magic spell on Mystic Falls, along with trying to locate Bonnie and Damon. Damon and Bonnie find themselves stuck in a prison world repeating the same day in 1994, and meet a mysterious inhabitant named Kai while trying to find a way home. Tyler and Alaric will also come to terms with their new status, while Matt has joined a new Militia group. *** The main antagonists of this chapter are Tripp Cooke and Kai. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: The Parker Chapter (Ep. 608-615): **This chapter mainly focuses on the Parker Family and Kai's history, with flashbacks showing what Kai did to his family years ago. Kai reveals he plans to become the new leader of the Gemini Coven through the Merge, a ritual that makes the new leader of the Gemini Coven by merging the essence of two twins from the coven and increases the winner's powers, which takes an unexpected turn. Liv and Luke find their long lost sister. Jo and Alaric's relationship takes a leap forward. While Enzo uses Matt to try to ruin Stefan's life, Bonnie tries to find her way home from the prison world, and Jeremy makes a life changing decision. ***The main antagonist of this chapter is Kai. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: The Salvatore Chapter (Ep. 616-622): **This chapter focuses on the Salvatore Brothers mother, Lily, and her companions the Heretics, siphon witches turned into vampires that can siphon their own vampirism as a source of magic. Lily is so desperate to find her Heretics, that she will do anything to reunite with them. Caroline deals with the loss of her mother; however, in doing so, she makes a drastic decision as she drags Stefan down with her in turning off their humanity. Elena will consider taking the cure, which leaves repercussions with Damon, who decides to take it with her. Alaric and Jo's wedding takes place, but it takes a turn for the worse when Kai appears to enact a deadly plan of revenge that affects everyone. Lily is reunited with her Heretic family. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, Lillian Salvatore and Kai Parker. Antagonists Plot After a big time jump, the premiere opens with Bonnie and Damon still gone. While their whereabouts will be revealed quickly, the question of what happened while they were there will be a season-long arc. Elena will be grieving over the loss of Damon by making some surprising choices and bonding with Stefan and Alaric, who does some bonding of his own with a woman he meets. Get ready for a handful of new faces, including a militia leader (Colin Ferguson) and a tough doctor at the university hospital (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe). Matt will be thriving as he gets involved in the new magic-less community, while Tyler, now back to a human with the werewolf gene, will return to his testosterone-filled, hard-headed personality. Will he reconnect with Caroline, whom executive producer Julie Plec says will take the loss of Bonnie and Damon "in a weird way the hardest"? Julie Plec Characters For more information, see Character Appearances. |-|Main Cast= *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (20/22) (voice in 6x20) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (18/22) (voice footage in 6x06) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (17/22) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (17/22) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (17/22) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (15/22) *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (11/22) (voice cameo in 6x16; credited as a special guest star in the season finale) |-|Supporting Cast= *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin (17/22) (corpse in 6x22) *Chris Wood as Kai Parker (16/22) *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (12/22) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (9/22) *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke (7/22) *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker (7/22) *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore (7/22) *Emily C. Chang as Ivy (6/22) (body in 6x03) *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson (6/22) *Gabrielle Walsh as Monique (6/22) *Marco James as Liam Davis (6/22) *Christopher Cousins as Joshua Parker (4/22) |-|Guest Cast= *Drew Stephenson as Colin Phelps (2/22) *Jayson Warner Smith as Dean (2/22) *Mckenna Grace as Young Caroline (2/22) *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore (1/22) *Sawyer Bell as Young Stefan (1/22) *Kimberly Leemans as Young Jo (1/22) *Bella Lotz as Young Liv (1/22) *Corbyn Kennedy as Young Luke (1/22) *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (1/22) *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (1/22) (voice) Episodes List: 2014-2015 Production News * The series was officially renewed on February 13, 2014 along with The Originals, Arrow, Supernatural and Reign. * Prep work for Season 6 started July 7, 2014. WetPaint * The first day of filming for Season 6 was Monday, July 14, 2014 according to Nina Dobrev's tweet on this date. **Nina Dobrev's wrapped her final scene as Elena Gilbert for both this season and the series to date was on April 15, 2015. *The last day of filming for Season 6 was April 15, 2015. * Julie Plec directed one episode. (Let Her Go) * Ian Somerhalder directed one episode. (The Downward Spiral) * Paul Wesley directed one more episode. (Woke Up With a Monster) * All Season Six episode titles are based on song titles from both 1994 and 1903, representing both Prison Worlds seen this season. **From I'll Remember to The Downward Spiral episode titles were based on songs from 1994. **While songs from 1903 and a few years earlier were used from A Bird in a Gilded Cage to I'm Thinking Of You All The While as episode titles for the rest of the season. * Candice Accola and Kat Graham became the fifth and sixth cast members to appear in 100 episodes after Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev. **Candice Accola hit a 100 episode mark in the 118th episode Do You Remember the First Time?, while Kat Graham did it in the 130th episode Because. Notes Nina finally plays Tatia in "Red Door" in flashbacks, it'll finally payoff Tatia's mention in Season Three. **This season will be the first season to not feature Katherine Pierce. *There are 10 Main Cast Members this season, that have been confirmed, Season Three was the last time this happened. *According to Julie Plec and Caroline Dries. Caroline's feelings for Stefan will be explored in this season. *Matt will be getting a love interest according to Julie Plec. *Alaric might be getting a new love interest according to Julie Plec. *Melinda Clarke could return as Kelly Donovan during the season. The Real Ms Clarke * Alaric and Enzo will clash, Lexi will return in flashbacks, according to Julie Plec.Examiner *Julie Plec says there will be no more Doppelgänger drama in Season 6 as it was resolved in Season Five. *Only two of the main actors have signed a contract for Season Seven.E! Online *The first official trailer (known as the "Bite Back" trailer) for Season Six aired on August 21, 2014 Bite Back trailer *Kai is the new big bad. TV Fanatic *Nina Dobrev and Michael Trevino are leaving the series as series regulars after the season finale and could return as guest stars in Season Seven, though this possibility hasn't been confirmed. Though it can't be ruled out either. Steven R. McQueen had previously left the series. *This is the first season in which Arielle Kebbel didn't appear as Lexi Branson either as a ghost or in flashbacks since her introduction in the Season One episode, 162 Candles. *This is the first season of the series, in which no cast member portrayed more than one character. *Despite Alaric appearing as an Enhanced Original, this is the only season besides Season One to not feature a member of the Mikaelson Family. *Candice Accola makes her 100th appearance as Caroline Forbes in Do You Remember the First Time?. *Kat Graham makes her 100th appearance as Bonnie Bennett in Because. }} Reception Timeline *Season 6 starts in September 2012, 4 months after the Season 5 finale. Just like the previous season, it follows the whole sophomore year til June 2010. (9 months) Gallery Pictures |-|Promotional= VD6_Trio.png VD6 Elena.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Season 6 - New Cast Promotional Photo - Nina Dobrev FULL.jpg VD6 Damon.jpg VD6 Stefan.jpg VD6 Caroline.jpg VD6 Jeremy.jpg VD6 Alaric.jpg VD6 Bonnie.jpg VD6 Enzo.jpg VD6 Matt.jpg VD6 Tyler.jpg CW Mondo Pickup 361-1 FULL.jpg CW Mondo Pickup 429-1 FULL.jpg CW Mondo Pickup 470-1 FULL.jpg CW Mondo Pickup MS6 8063-1 FULL.jpg CW Mondo Pickup 500A-1 FULL.jpg CW Mondo Pickup 461-1 FULL.jpg TVD6-Wide_Poster.jpg|"All spell breaks loose" TVD6-Poster.jpg|"All spell breaks loose" TVD6-Empty-Poster.jpg BxwX1kkIQAE8lMc.png BxrCxz9IMAEF-6p.jpg BogR5W3CcAAs6fJ.jpg S6_screen_shot_template.jpg BxwX1kkIQAE8lMc.pngSeason 6 Poster.jpg|Season 6 Marketing Poster TVD Oct. 2.jpg Comic-Con = TVD.jpg S6-White-Elena.jpg S6-White-Tyler-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg 6x01steroline.jpg By9mkrpIIAAv3kU.jpg Paul Wesley season six.png Vampire-Diarie 612x381.jpg D.png Ed.png Ewjddik.png Fedmk.png Fffffff.png Idjdk.png Refkdjl.png H102X-O02-VAM-110-14.jpg Yhhhhhhh.png Skdf.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Nina Dobrev S6 BTS.png BwiybSxIQAEskYP.jpg 10356305 10153193101024968 2676712453082031947 n.jpg BvGZkQQIQAEzhgE.png Bonnie and damon.jpg Tvd-season-6-shoot-07.jpg Tvd-season-6-shoot-09.jpg Tvd 6x01.jpg|6x01 Tvd script 6x01.jpg|6x01 Bswjd97CUAApP8i.jpg|6x01 Cemetery.jpg|Mystic Falls Cemetery S6 bts.jpg|Candice Accola Bts paul.jpg|Paul Wesley 612428 640x640wc.jpg|Nina Dobrev 10472058 1448547442080560 1922400730 n.jpg|Nina Dobrev BtYBQQ5IAAAylP6.jpg|Nina Dobrev BtWF-1dCMAAJEAy.jpg|6x01 Michael Trevino 375px-S06-15.jpg|Mystic Falls 1921946 1516687791878717 1930496697 n.jpg|8x01 Zach Roerig Jeffrey Hunt Steven R. McQueen 10547141 501682746643862 1125636575 n.jpg|6x01 Ian Somerhalder Jeffrey Hunt LargeIandd.jpeg|Ian Somerhalder Jeffrey Hunt BtZZkjjIEAMpxOt.jpg|Candice Accola Carolline s6 22.jpg|6x01 Candice Accola Jeffrey Hunt Bu-1NpRCAAAlwZx.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Kat Graham Bu-1PYbCEAAKX9V.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Kat Graham Bul3ymAIAAAMPWJ.jpg 10537261 674084912671728 1214474518 n.jpg Carenzo bts tvds6.jpg|Candice Accola Michael Malarkey Tvd bhts 6x03???.jpg 10561527 1448647115400408 4145410824465723144 n.jpg|Michael Malarkey Bwzv8KIIcAEAoll.jpg|601 Ian Somerhalder By6Z FFCcAAKEgn-1-.jpg|Jeffrey Hunt Kat Graham Bys57ShCAAA77io-1-.jpg|Geoff Shotz Nina Dobrev BySnr51CcAAnMOq.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Bys57VdCcAE1GFE-1-.jpg|Ian Somerhalder BzK78ejCQAAVEM8-1-.jpg|Ian Somerhalder BzK78hzCIAAMhEi-1-.jpg|Nina Dobrev B01rg0RIQAEy1kr.jpg|Nina Dobrev BzT4bXnCcAAw3DZ.jpg|Jeffrey Hunt Ian Somerhalder Bt5wY6OCMAA-cnZ.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Kat Graham BuNZud7CcAADofL.jpg|Paul Wesley Michael Malarkey 300px-Alaric.s6.jpg|Matthew Davis BuX Ur1IIAA n N.jpg Bu-zG1gCAAAif7Z.jpg Bu-zGd5CIAEIrWO.jpg BvaaI96CAAAc4Pd.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Bu9rjidCMAEaqD.jpg|Ian Somerhalder B2dL3XQCYAATZeg.jpg|Ian Somerhalder By-zDH7IcAAtwOa.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Paul Wesley Matthew Davis Image.jpg|Ian Somerhalder BvJpL-zCMAI79Ke.jpg BvJ4s9RIIAAMSha.jpg 10747954 1382628822029010 467716359 n.jpg|Replica of Ms. Cuddles 10802478 717776571637541 1777492776 n.jpg|Replica of Ms. Cuddles Videos References See also *Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Season Seven * Season Eight * Season Six Body Count * Season Six Minor Characters * Season Six Co-Stars * Season Six Soundtrack * The Complete Sixth Season (DVD) * Spoilers Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series